


James Bond- Gone

by MagnetoTheMagnificent



Series: South Downs Cottage fics [20]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), COVID-19, Comforting Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Humanity (Good Omens), Crying, Crying Crowley (Good Omens), Halloween, James Bond References, Nerd Crowley (Good Omens), Other, Sad Crowley (Good Omens), South Downs Cottage (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:14:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27316837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnetoTheMagnificent/pseuds/MagnetoTheMagnificent
Summary: Crowley grieves the loss of Sean Connery
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: South Downs Cottage fics [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960858
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	James Bond- Gone

**Author's Note:**

> I've always been a huge fan of the original James Bond films, so this fic is just my way of dealing with it

"Noooo!" Aziraphale heard Crowley scream from their bedroom.

It was Halloween, and the first time in years that they didn't really do anything. They had both been stuck in quarantine since March, and Crowley especially had been going a bit stir-crazy. It wasn't that Crowley didn't like being at home with his partner, in fact, even without quarantine, they usually rarely left the cottage. But he had terrible anxiety for the world, and that translated into panic attacks, sleepless nights, and horrible pain days. Aziraphale had to admit, he was worried about him.   
When he heard Crowley's scream, he feared he was having another panic attack.

"Crowley? My dear? What happened?" he asked as he rushed into their bedroom. 

Crowley was lying on the floor, holding his cellphone with a look of shock on his face. 

"He's dead," Crowley croaked. 

Aziraphale frowned. So many people had died that year, along with many public figures that Crowley admired. 

"Who?" he asked gently, sitting next to him. 

Crowley wordlessly handed him his cellphone, and Aziraphale saw in bold, clear letters: **'Famed James Bond actor, Sean Connery dead.'**

Aziraphale knew how much Crowley loved the James Bond films, especially the ones with Sean Connery. He knew because he had dutifully watched every single film when Crowley dragged him to the cinema every time. 

"Oh, my dear," he murmured, and pulled him into a hug. 

"Everyone's dying," Crowley whimpered. 

"I know, love, I know," soothed Aziraphale.

"An-and I feel terrible, be-because he lived a good long life, but thousands of people are dying every day from thi-this blasted virus," Crowley continued between sobs.

"My dear, it's alright to feel sad. I know you adore James Bond," Aziraphale told him.

"There's bullet holes decals on the Bentley 'cause of him," he muttered sadly. 

Aziraphale hugged him harder, and caressed his head comfortingly. 

"Used to pretend I was James Bond. Made it easier dealing with Head Office," Crowley sniffled. 

"Connery made a difference in your life. It's only natural to grieve," Aziraphale said softly. 

Crowley buried his face in Aziraphale's jumper and hugged him back. He let out a deep sigh. 

"Can we watch _Thunderball_ , angel?" Crowley asked quietly.

"Of course, darling."


End file.
